learn to trust in a human
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Un perro ha escapado de su hogar por haber sufrido maltrato. En su huida, hay un rubio que quiere tocarlo, un castaño que quiere patearlo, y alguien que le pida que confíe. Este rubio va a buscarle y lo quiere a él y sólo a él. Cass!perrito - no warnings Lean y comenten :3


**Hola a todos! Esto no es lo que suelo escribir normalmente y prometo volver a las andadas con mi destiel de siempre. Supongo que esto podría llamarse destiel pero no me atrevo a decir nada. **

**Esto es para todos esos dueños de perritos que más de alguna vez, se han desquitado con quien no tiene la culpa.****Más aún, con quien mas lo ama.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Vismur, que siempre ha estado presente (muchas gracias, nena) y para mis perritos Sam y Toki, quien falleció dos años atrás. Los extraño a ambos y espero estén bien. Sam, espero haber sido un dean o un sam para ti**

**(Lo sé, suena redundante)**

**Por favor, lean y comenten.**

**(Y después, vayan a darle un gran abrazo a su regalón)**

**Learn to trust in a human.**

Llegué a una especie de parque. Era un camino oscuro, con sólo unas pocas luces. Me detengo porque el cansancio no me permite avanzar más y me siento. Me duele mucho mi pata izquierda trasera. Está sangrando.

Hace dos horas escapé de casa. Mi dueño últimamente había empezado a comportarse de una manera más violenta. Hoy, asustado, decidí escapar.

Y definitivamente no volvería.

Estaba muy triste. No entendía por qué mi amo había hecho eso. Nunca se había comportado de forma tan extraña. Era verlo llegar en las noches y que ya no me acariciara, que ya no jugara con migo o que me empujara fuera de la casa. Ya no me quería cerca de él y eso me entristecía.

Pero nunca supe qué hacer.

Al parecer, yo era la causa de su rabia.

El lugar en el que me encontraba estaba vacío. No veía a ningún humano y eso me tranquilizaba. Hacía mucho frío.

Quise lamer mi pata a ver si paraba el sangrado cuando sentí unos pasos cerca de mí. A unos metros de mí había un auto larguísimo, negro. Con dos humanos apoyados adelante, hablando entre sí. Uno de ellos se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí, extendiendo su mano.

No iba a permitir que un humano me hiciera daño de nuevo. Traté de amenazarle. Le advertí que no me tocara, y aún así puso su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Tan rápido como yo lo mordí él retrocedió. Sostenía su mano ensangrentada, pero seguía de pie, frente a mí, sin moverse. De inmediato escuché un grito y el hombre que le hacía compañía se acercó a mí, tratando de alejarme a patadas.

No iba a decir que me sentía orgulloso de haber mordido a un humano. Porque no era así. En lo absoluto. Pero si me sentía orgulloso de haber podido defenderme.

No me seguía nadie. Había vuelto a correr y me dolía mucho la pata. Tenía frío, algo de hambre y tenía miedo. No sabía adónde ir. Con mi amo no volvería. Y eso era malo, porque no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir.

Sentí unos pasos y algo que rodeó mi cuello. Veía a un hombre sosteniendo un tubo de metal que yo mordía gruñéndole. No me gustaba actuar de forma tan violenta, pero no quería que volvieran a golpearme.

Y me trajo aquí. Estoy encerrado y rodeado de otros perros que lloran por sus amos o por dolores que los aquejan. Aún me duele mucho la pata, pero prefiero quedarme recostado y esperar lo que venga.

Esta mañana hay algo más de silencio. Los perros a mi lado están dormidos, aburridos o cansados. Yo no he podido dormir. Mi pata tirita y me duele y lamerla no funciona mucho.

Ha llegado un hombre que me mira desde el otro lado de la reja. No ha tratado de meter las manos o tocarme, así que no veo razón para sentirme amenazado o gruñirle o morderle. Aún así, me mantengo muy atento.

Sólo se queda ahí, mirándome desde varios lados. Trata de llamarme, pero yo simplemente lo ignoro y apoyo la cabeza entre mis patas, suspirando.

Cuando me desperté estaba mirando a la pared y no a la rejilla. No recordaba haberme dormido. Ni haberme volteado. Mi pata ya no duele tanto y no siento el frío que antes sentía. Y está cubierta por algo blanco.

Este hombre, que viste de blanco, viene a verme muy seguido. Me deja algo con agua y algo de comer, y me observa mucho. Al parecer sabe que no debe tocar la reja, puesto que quiere hacerlo, pero se arrepiente.

Cuando se va me acomodo para beber y comer. No sin antes olisquearlo y estar seguro de que no le han puesto algo extraño.

Todos los días viene gente. Muchos humanos con niños ruidosos que corren de un lado para otro y tratan de meter sus manos para tocarnos. Apenas yo gruño vienen humanas a alejarlos de mí con prisa, así que sólo me acomodo a ver a esta gente violenta pasar frente a nosotros, mientras el resto ruega por un hogar o por cariño.

No me gusta esta sensación. Esto de estar encerrado en un lugar pequeño, no necesariamente incómodo, pero sin tener libertad, no me gusta. Me quiero ir. Quiero salir de aquí.

Pero aquí me dan algo de comer y de beber. Y un lugar tibio para dormir.

Se van algunos de nosotros con niños y con adultos. Llegan muchos cachorros que lloran por una madre, y a veces es alguien que ya está aquí quien los acoge. En mi aburrimiento escucho sus historias. A algunos sus dueños los obligaban a pelear con otros perros. A otros, como yo, más de alguna vez los golpearon. A otros los abandonaron.

Sin embargo soy el único que escapó de su dueño.

Y cada día que pasa pienso que el humano es un ser que sólo entrega odio.

Aproximadamente cerca de la semana, entre muchas personas más, llega un hombre que se detiene frente a mí a verme por mucho tiempo. No es quien viene a dejarme algo de comer. Es rubio. De ojos verdes. Me llama muy seguido y dice cosas inentendibles, como todos los humanos. Trata de meter sus dedos a través de mi jaula, pero los retira rápido.

Cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarle, me doy cuenta de que lo he visto. Que es quien quiso golpearme y a quien mordí y dejé sangrando.

No huelo su rabia. Pero eso no me convence en lo absoluto. Me volteo y trato de acurrucarme lo más cerca que puedo de la esquina.

Pero él sigue ahí, pasando sus dedos por la reja, aún arrodillado frente a mí. Después de algún tiempo se levanta y alcanzo a ver que habla con una mujer, apuntándome. Luego de eso, se retira.

Al poco rato llega el hombre de blanco. Abre la rejilla y me coloca un bozal y una correa, llevándome. Escucho despidos y buenos deseos.

Por ahí me dicen que confíe.

Sinceramente estoy demasiado asustado y extrañado como para hacer algo. Sólo sigo a quien me guía a través del pasillo. Cuando me hacen cruzar una puerta me doy cuenta que al frente hay un auto grande, y apoyado en ella, el rubio al que mordí.

Noto que tiene la mano que mordí cubierta de algo blanco.

Me doy cuenta que él me llevará y no quiero. No quiero irme con él, va a tratarme mal igual que el anterior, así que me retengo. No puedo morder, así que sólo trato de detener y de correr para el otro lado. El rubio sólo abre la parte de atrás de su auto grande y yo sigo tratando de resistirme.

De todos modos logran subirme y encadenarme al auto. A pesar de que patalee o que trate de tirar la cadena y soltarme.

El rubio frente a mí cierra la pequeña puerta de su auto y avanza hasta sentarse adelante. Si pudiera soltarme podría saltarla y volver a escapar.

De todos modos no sé a dónde ir o esconderme.

Cuando me canso de luchar contra la cadena y de tratar de rasguñarla, me dejo caer sobre el suelo helado del auto. Puedo escuchar todos los sonidos fuertes y aterradores de donde viven los hombres. Muchas palabras, muchos pasos. Levanto la mirada, con la cabeza aún pegada al suelo, y comienzo a observar lo que hay sobre nosotros.

Veo cielo. Árboles. Muchos árboles. Cuando me doy cuenta ya no escucho los ruidos fuertes ni las miles de conversaciones humanas. Me siento y miro a mi alrededor. Es como un bosque muy grande y largo. Como a los que me llevaba mi antiguo dueño cuando yo era más pequeño. El lugar me gusta. Pero no quien me trae.

Voltea y yo me voy de lado. Empiezo a escuchar a lo lejos risas y voces de personas. Empiezo a ver a las personas también. A medida que avanza, siento algo de olor a carne. Veo casas con muchos árboles. Muchos perros también, que se detienen para mirarme. Lucen curiosos de verme. Algunos juegan con sus humanos. Hay humanos que saludan a quien me lleva y él les responde.

Y ahí empiezo a sentirme algo más intimidado.

Así que sí. Quiero irme luego.

Atravesamos algunos árboles y llegamos a una casa enorme. El rubio se baja y cierra la reja tan grande tras él, y empiezo a ver más difícil mi intento de escape.

Se detiene frente a mí y se apoya en la puerta de su auto, mirándome. La cadena no me deja alcanzarlo. Y aunque pudiera no podría morderlo, así que sólo me quedo sentado, lo más lejos de él que puedo, mirándolo.

Me distraigo cuando se abre una puerta y siento pasos. Cuando me doy cuenta a su lado hay otro hombre más. Uno muy alto. Es el mismo que intentó patearme cuando mordí al rubio.

Era alto. Tenía el pelo café y más largo. Él me daba algo más de miedo. Se veía más fuerte.

Sus golpes deberían doler más.

— ¿Y no se va a bajar? —habló el más alto.

—Está algo asustado. Déjalo. Ya bajará—

—Oye… ¿no es el perro que te mordió? —

—Pues sí—

—¿Y por qué lo trajiste? ¿Justamente al perro que te mordió? Dean, se nota que este perro te odia—

—No me odia. Mírale la patita. Cuando me mordió ni siquiera me había visto. Me mordió porque estaba asustado, debieron de haberle hecho algo—

—Y sigue asustado ¿Crees que será el mejor perro del mundo y que podrás acariciarlo todos los días? —

—Eso espero—

—Estás demente—

No había entendido nada de lo que habían hablado.

El más alto se fue. Sólo quedó el rubio al frente mío y abrió la puerta, alejándose. Lo suficiente como para sacar la cadena y quitármela, llevándosela con él.

Sólo apenas vi que entró me decidí a bajar. El salto me dolió en la pata. Aún estaba envuelta y dolía cuando la apoyaba, así que prefería cargarme en las otras patas.

Me acerqué a la reja y caminé de un lado para otro, tratando de cavar. Cuando vi que no podía volví a darme vueltas frente a la puerta tan larga. Rodeé todo el muro olisqueando, o tratando de olisquear, con este bozal, a ver si encontraba alguna salida, pero seguía sin nada.

Había pasado un ventanal donde podía ver el interior de la casa y sentí algo caer sobre mí, que me inmovilizaba y me tiraba las correas y empujaba el bozal, dejándome libre y alejándome de mí rápido.

Era el más alto. Se alejó de mí con prisa y yo de él, gruñéndole.

Tuve que pasar la noche en esa casa. Me habían dejado algo de beber y de comer, que olía muy delicioso y un cojín.

Me recosté en una esquina. Estaba helado, pero no iba a caer en su trampa y recostarme y recibir sus cosas.

Aunque tenía mucha hambre.

Miré por mucho tiempo el plato con comida que me habían dejado. Olía bien y yo empezaba a tener hambre.

Veía sus siluetas en el segundo piso, así que me levanté y olí lo que había. El agua estaba clara. La comida olía demasiado bien como para tener algo. Saqué un poco y la boté. Volví a tomarla y masqué.

Tenía buen sabor y yo tenía hambre. No olía nada extraño, así que terminé comiendo con bastante gusto. Tomé algo de agua y volví a recostarme en una esquina.

Cuando desperté ya estaba todo más iluminado. Sentía sus pasos en el interior de la casa, así que me levanté y volví a acurrucarme más en la esquina, entre algunas plantas. Ambos salieron y me miraron, sin acercarse. Mostré los colmillos y ellos se levantaron, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Dos de los perros que el día anterior me habían mirado al llegar se acercaron a ellos a saltos, muy felices, moviendo la cola y rogando. Gesto que me sorprendió bastante. Ambos los acariciaron y corrieron, siendo seguidos por los perros que se habían acercado a saludarles.

Aproveché que se habían ido para revisar el ambiente en el que me encontraba. Era una casa como la que solía tener. Más grande. Con un exterior más grande. Miré a través del ventanal y tenían casi las mismas cosas que mi amo anterior.

Así que muy diferentes no podían ser.

Cuando volvieron, venían más cansados. Yo estaba recostado entre las plantas, mirándoles. El menor se sentó en el suelo, lejos de mí, pero mirándome y jadeando. El más alto sólo entró a la casa y se perdió en ella, así que yo me quedé mirando al rubio frente a mí.

Ya no tenía su mano cubierta. Podía oler que estaba cansado y que no tenía intenciones violentas. No estaba molesto. Pero tampoco estaba feliz. Ni triste. Eso no me decía nada.

Se movió y se puso de pie, entrando a la casa y saliendo con un paquete entre sus manos. El paquete olía bien. Me había dejado algo de eso en la comida de la noche anterior. Levanté la cabeza pero no me moví. Sólo me quedé ahí, olfateando el aire.

—Hey… ven. Ven aquí, ¿quieres una galleta? —

Seguía sin entenderle. Pero me ofrecía algo que sacó del paquete y que olía a carne. Lo movía de un lado para otro, pero no lo soltaba. Realmente ya empezaba a tener algo de hambre, pero no iba a acercarme a él.

Se aburrió pronto y arrojó dos galletas a unos metros míos. Cuando entró y cerró la ventana tan grande, yo me acerqué a gatas hasta tomarlas con el hocico y volver. Las revisé. Estaban limpias, al igual que las de la noche anterior.

Cada día era lo mismo. Me dejaban algo de comer dos veces al día. Cambiaban el agua y siempre estaba clara. Todas las mañanas salían a correr y yo aprovechaba para revisar su alrededor. Cuando volvían, cansados, el rubio se sentaba frente a mí y me ofrecía galletas, que yo no me acercaba a tomar.

Después se aburría y se iba, dejando ahí las galletas.

Esa mañana había sido diferente.

Él se sentó frente a mí. Creo que cada vez lo hacía más cerca, pero seguía a una distancia considerable. Sacó una galleta y me la mostró.

Y yo ya sabía que esa galleta no tenía nada malo, que olía bien y que me gustaba.

Y que yo empezaba a tener hambre.

—Anda, ven aquí. Si sabemos que te las comes después. Veeen. Están buenas—

No tenía idea de qué me decía así que sólo ladeé la cabeza. Creo que quería que me acercara. Seguía sentado sobre el pasto, sin moverse, y arrojó la galleta al suelo.

La miré por un tiempo. Sabía que no tenía nada y que me gustaba. Pero tenía miedo de que me golpearan.

Recordé que cuando sale acaricia a los otros perros. Que cuando lo mordí no me golpeó de vuelta. Aunque el otro sí quiso. Que habiéndome tenido con un bozal y una cadena pudo haberme golpeado y no lo hizo.

Y que me dijeron que confiara.

Vuelvo a olerlo a él a lo lejos. No huelo malas intenciones. No huelo rabia, ira, molestia, ni tristeza.

Me acerco de a poco, casi sin levantarme y la alcanzo con el hocico, sin dejar de mirarlo. Él no se mueve. Está ahí, mirándome a lo lejos.

Me ve terminarla y arroja otra. La termino también y él se levanta y se va a la casa, juntando el ventanal.

Me quedé bastante confundido. Porque él no había hecho nada. Y lo que él me daba no me hacía nada malo. Me senté y avancé un poco hacia el ventanal. Estaba adentro, paseándose de un lado hacia otro. El mayor me miraba, pero no hacía nada, y hablaba con el otro.

Esta situación se repitió por varios días más. Creo que cada vez estaba más cerca y yo lo permitía. Me recordaba que acariciaba a los otros perros, que ellos llegaban muy felices a estos hombres, que no me habían golpeado habiendo tenido la oportunidad, y que me habían dicho que confiara.

Hasta que no quiso soltar la galleta. No la arrojó al suelo y la mantenía en su mano. La movía de un lado para otro y yo la seguía con la mirada.

—No, no. Si quieres la galleta ven a buscarla. Ven. No te voy a hacer nada—

Había entendido algo de eso. Quería que me acercara. Pero no la soltaba.

Lo miré un momento y decidí arriesgarme. Si me hacía algo, lo mordía y me alejaba lo más que podía. Ya había visto que morderlos los paralizaba.

Tomé la galleta de su mano y retrocedí rápido. Ésta vez se levantó y volvió.

Y volvió a repetirlo por algunos días. Ahora venía el mayor y se sentaba a veces también, frente a mí, a arrojarme una galleta, con el otro de pie, más alejado, mirando todo.

Una mañana se sentaron los dos. Y ya no sabía qué pensar. El rubio volvió a ofrecerme una galleta en su mano y me acerqué a tomarla. Cuando la tomé sentí cómo ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza y la movía. Quise gruñir pero me contuve. No me hacía nada. Sólo me acariciaba. Se sentía muy lejano ahora. No se detenía, pero tampoco era brusco. Cuando me convencí que no me hacía nada malo, me senté frente a él y dejé que me acariciara.

Sentí sus exclamaciones de alegría. No entendí. Cuando me di cuenta me acariciaba el lomo y las orejas, y se sentía bien, así que comencé a mover la cola. Volví a escuchar sus exclamaciones, y ahora, la mano del más alto que se cernía sobre mí.

A él le tenía algo más de miedo. Pero había demostrado comportarse de igual forma que el otro, así que sólo me contuve y dejé que me acariciara.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se retiraron. Dejaron una galleta que comí con gusto y me acerqué al ventanal, a observarlos. Ambos estaban sentados y el rubio volvió a acercarse a mí a sentarse a mi lado y a acariciarme.

Por alguna razón ahora olía alegría en él, así que sólo moví la cola.

—¿Te dije o no te dije? —dijo él, mientras el mayor se acercaba.

—Sí, me dijiste. Está mejor así—

—Ya no tiene miedo—

Al día siguiente volvieron a acariciarme. Ya no me dan galletas cada día pero lo hacen seguido y me acarician mucho. Y se siente bien, así que siempre que lo hacen me siento y muevo la cola. Me pusieron un collar, así que supongo que ya tengo nuevos amos.

Al parecer, según lo que he escuchado, se llaman Sam y Dean. El más alto es Sam. El rubio es Dean. A mí empezaron a llamarme "Castiel". No sé qué significa. Pero me gusta cómo suena. Moví mi cola al escucharlo así que Dean me nombró así.

Han pasado más de 30 días desde que llegué aquí y adoro a Sam y a Dean. Parecen ser buenos humanos y me dan comida y agua. Me acarician mucho y me dejan entrar a la casa. A la semana después ya podía subir las escaleras y dormir en la pieza de Dean, en una cobija grande y tibia, gesto que agradezco bastante en lugar de estar con frío afuera.

En las mañanas los acompaño a correr. A ellos les gusta mucho correr. Y a mí también. Ellos se cansan mucho antes que yo, pero les encanta correr y lo hacen todos los días. He visto a los otros perros más de cerca y parecen ser agradables.

A veces ponen una cadena en mi collar. No sé por qué. Pero cuando hacen eso no corren. Caminan más lento y hablan con otra gente. La otra gente también me mira y me acaricia y es un gesto que recibo bastante bien ahora.

No han vuelto a ponerme el bozal. De hecho no lo he visto. Y es algo que también agradezco porque es incómodo y cuesta respirar con eso.

A Sam y a Dean les gusta mucho jugar con migo. Aún no los entiendo del todo. Mi dueño no lo hacía muy seguido, más bien sus hijos. Pero me gusta que a ellos les guste jugar. Sam me trajo una pelota más pequeña que su mano y le gusta tirarla al patio y que yo la devuelva.

Y un pan que chilla muy fuerte, pero me gusta sacudirla.

Hay muchas veces en las que me suben a un auto negro. Si mal no recuerdo era en el que estaban apoyados cuando mordí a Dean. Gesto de cual ahora me arrepiento mucho. Ambos se sientan adelante y el auto avanza por mucho tiempo. Vamos a bosques o a playas. Me gustan las playas. Hay mucha arena en la cual revolcarse y mucha agua. A ellos les gusta golpear una pelota entre ellos y siempre terminan persiguiéndome porque la quieren de vuelta, pero de todos modos terminan tirándola al agua.

Les divierte mucho eso. Y que dé la pata. Lo encuentran fascinante.

Dean es muy cariñoso y le gusta que me recueste a su lado y a mí me gusta que me acaricie el vientre. Le gusta comer cosas que tienen un olor y un sabor muy sabroso y bebe cosas que tienen mal sabor y mal olor.

A Sam le gusta mucho jugar con migo y a veces me aburro yo antes que él. Le gusta correr con migo más que a Dean y siempre se detiene y corre para otro lado, pero yo siempre lo alcanzo.

A él no le gusta lo que come Dean. Lo que el rubio come a mí Sam me lo da y es muy extraño el sabor que tiene, pero me gusta.

A Dean le gusta comer lo que yo tengo como juguete que suena muy fuerte. Se lo he ofrecido pero nunca lo ha comido.

A veces llegan con un extraño olor a sangre. No es de ellos. Pero no huele a humano. Aún no logro saber de qué es, y me asusta un poco. Cuando llegan olisqueo sus ropas, pero sigo sin saber de qué es. Aún así, la casa entera tiene un leve olor a eso mismo.

Antes de llegar así cargan cosas en el auto negro y salen. Nunca me han llevado. Cuando logro subirme al auto me bajan y me dejan dentro de la casa.

Esa sangre huele muy mal y siempre llegan a ducharse. Sólo después dejan que me acurruque a su lado a acariciarme.

Ahora Dean me deja dormir en su cama. Deja que me suba y que me acurruque a sus pies, así que apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas.

Ambos son buenos humanos. No me han golpeado y no tienen intención de hacerlo. Sam me pisa las patas a veces, pero siempre me acaricia y repite "perdón". No sé que es. Pero cuando lo hace huelo tristeza en él, así que no creo que él quiera pisarme realmente.

Tal vez como es tan grande no puede controlarlo.

A veces ambos están tristes. Cuando Sam está triste está muy callado. Se recuesta en el sofá y se abriga, pero no duerme. Le gusta que lama sus manos y que le haga compañía cuando eso pasa.

Cuando Dean está triste, en cambio, se aleja. A veces toma su auto y se va y no lo veo por mucho tiempo. Pero siempre lo espero recostado en la puerta. Ahí es cuando me voy a dormir con Sam, pero estoy siempre vigilando la puerta.

Cuando Dean vuelve está más alegre.

Cuando alcanzo su auto me lleva. Llegamos a un bosque o a una playa también. Se sienta y mira hacia arriba y a él le gusta que yo me quede con él a acompañarlo también. Apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo y me acaricia.

Cuando lo acompaño siempre me habla. Me habla mucho. Me cuenta por qué está triste y me acaricia y a veces llora. A mí me gustaría mucho responderle y no me gusta cuando llora. Así que muevo la cola, me acomodo en su regazo y pongo mi pata en la suya, y espero él entienda que eso significa "nunca voy a dejarte solo y te apoyaré siempre".

También me acaricia mucho y me abraza y me besa la cabeza. Yo a veces lo lamo pero creo que no le gusta mucho.

O al menos sólo cuando es en la mejilla.

A veces ambos me mojan. Me mojan mucho y me llenan de algo que no tiene buen sabor. Vuelven a mojarme, dejan que me sacuda y me secan con toallas. Sólo ahí dejan que entre a la casa.

Estoy muy feliz porque Dean haya ido a buscarme. Y me arrepiento de haber mordido su mano y de haberle gruñido a Sam. Sigo sin entender porqué habían tantos perros como yo que habían sufrido por el humano, y yo aquí tengo a los mejores amos del mundo.

Recuerdo que cuando me fui me dijeron "confía".

Cuando Dean me fue a buscar no confiaba en él. Creí que me golpearía. Y nunca lo hizo. Creo que cuando lo mordí, no quería golpearme realmente.

Y creo que Sam sólo lo estaba protegiendo.

Del mismo modo en que yo lo haría ahora si algo quiere hacerles daño.

Ya es de noche y afuera está lloviendo. Sam apagó el fuego así que yo me levanto y me voy tras él al segundo piso, donde va a su pieza al lado de la de Dean a dormir.

Antes de irse me rasca las orejas y se va.

—Que duermas bien, Cass—

Siempre me dicen eso.

Dean está también en su cama, mirando una pantalla grande a lo lejos y una más pequeña en su regazo. Golpea con sus dedos esa pantalla más pequeña y cada cierto tiempo levanta la vista a la más grande en la pared.

—Hey, Castiel. Ven aquí. Arriba ¡Hop! —

Golpea suave el lado vacío de la cama y yo me recuesto ahí, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

Dean me acaricia y yo me pongo a pensar en lo que he dejado atrás.

Sinceramente, espero que a quienes conocí en esas jaulas hayan encontrado dueños tan buenos como los míos.

Y que ningún otro perro esté ocupando mi lugar en mi antigua casa.

Y sintiendo cómo rascan mis orejas decido dormirme.

**Muchas gracias :)**


End file.
